Sakurairo Maukoro
by Pluviophobian Night Rain
Summary: Sakura is kidnapped on a mission, and Kakashi is harshly reminded of his childhood when Naruto goes off to find her, but Sai refuses. Are past events going to happed all over again? Or will Sakura add a new twist on things? And did Obito really die?


_**Sakurairo Maukoro**_

_**Chapter 1:**_

"_**Red Warning"**_

**Disclaimer: Ok. Yeah. Don't own the manga/anime **_**Naruto**_** because mangaka Kishimoto Masashi owns that. Hmm, let's see here. ****And, also, I do not own the title of this fic because it is a Japanese song ("Sakurairo Maukoro"), with lyrics and music by Kawae Minako and Mika Nakashima, respectively. English translation by Jonathan Wu . . . So there.**

_Summary: Sakura is kidnapped on a mission, and Kakashi is harshly reminded of his childhood when Naruto goes off to find her, but Sai refuses. Are past events going to happed all over again? Or will Sakura add a new twist on things? And did Obito really die?_

_Rated: T because we have a joint pirate's mouth. Watch too many _Pirates_ movies, you see . . . which we do not own, also --! __あなたがそれに答える時、私たちはあなたを愛します！_

* * *

_sakurairo maukoro, watashi wa hitori  
osae kirenu mune ni tachi tsuku shiteta_

_When the Cherry blossom colors flutter, I'm alone  
Standing exhausted, I can't cut off these feelings bottled up inside_

_In the sunset's glare, three struggling bodies could be seen on Hokage Tsunade's rocky face, overlooking the village. One on the ground, two fighting hand-to-hand and sword-to-dagger. It didn't matter which. The two just wouldn't quit, no matter what. _

"_N-Naruto!" Sakura screamed, holding out her hand to the boy as if it would stop the dagger and sword. It didn't, and she cried as the boys fell to the ground, already covered in blood. She couldn't walk—no, not with this wound. She dragged herself over my means of upper body strength, something she had been working on harder than ever since Tsunade was about to retire. _

"_Naruto! S-Sasuke! N-n-no!" she cried out in-between her cries of anguish. She managed to haul herself over to the two in the midst of its laughter. _

"_It's no use," the voice rang out. The skies turned red, and the sun set completely. This, however, had no effect on the sky, as Sakura knew she was already in a genjutsu. Having no more chakra left, she couldn't cry out 'kai.' However, she did cry out one thing and it rang out, unfinished: _

"_Naruto! You can't die! I-I . . . ! Naruto, I l—" the skies fell in globs, surrounding her completely. She gasped as it turned to black water. She couldn't breathe and she couldn't move, as the water hardened. She was suffocating as she saw the two boys not far from her. As the water liquefied again, they were whisked away, and she in the opposite direction. She soon had to close her eyes, but as before she did so, she saw, somehow, Naruto's eyes open briefly. Everything turned black with red clouds repeated all around her as she started falling, the voice from before ringing out in the silence, cutting it at the same time, as worse as a katana. _

"_He was still alive, you know. And you let him die." The black depths swallowed her whole, as did the red clouds and strange orange mists. _

* * *

She jerked up from her bed, eyes and ears alert. She clutched her pajamas near her heart in one hand and the blankets. She was breathing heavily. A door was jerked open and she heard footsteps rushing to her door from down the hallway. 

"Sakura! Sakura, honey, are you alright?" asked a worried, frantic voice from behind the door. Another pair of feet could be heard and a deep voice boomed after the woman's.

"Sakura! Do you know what time it is? It's two in the morning!" The voice sent shivers down her spine, and she realized that she had been crying. Sakura quickly wiped her face with the backs of her hands as she cleared her throat, pushing her matted hair back into place.

"M-mom! Dad! I'm . . . I'm fine!" she called to them, keeping her voice in check. It didn't sound too bad to her, yet . . . .

"Sakura, honey, what happened? You screamed! And your voice is different!" her mother called from the doorway. There was a huff after Sakura didn't answer, and the door shot open. "Sakura! Answer me when I'm talking to you!" her mother yelled, shrill. Her hands were on her hips and she was glaring at her daughter. Her hair was pure white and she was covered in a green kimono, lighter than her eyes. Sakura's father was standing behind her mother, hand on her shoulder, and he was frowning.

_At times like this, _Sakura thought, _Otousan looks a lot like Hiashi-sama. _

"Hi otousan, kaasan," Sakura said feebly, smiling too widely.

"Sakura," her father's voice was a boom. If there was a sound of authority, her father's would be it. It didn't help, however, that he was the head of the police force. His hair was gray and pulled back in a small, slightly ruffled bun. She supposed he had quickly put it together before coming into her room. He was wearing a dark blue kimono, slightly larger than necessary. His purple-black eyes were framed by a large, seemingly permanent frown. Sakura raised her eyebrows.

"Were you two up already?" she asked them, suddenly frowning. "Never mind. Don't answer that. It was nothing. Just a nightmare." Her mother and father's expressions softened, and her mother almost ran to her side. Her face was completely worried and her hugged Sakura close to her.

"Honey," she said. "It's okay. Try to get some more sleep, ne?"

Sakura smiled. "I'm okay. I will, trust me." Her father had already left as Sakura's mother closed the door slowly, still staring at her daughter. A few minutes later, there was a pitter-patter of small steps that were coming to Sakura's door quickly. In popped a little girl's head. She was about four or so, and she had big, crystal blue eyes. Her hair looked just as Sakura's did: messy, short, and pink. The little girl was staring worriedly at the older one, biting her lip as she opened the door more, revealing yellow pajamas. Sakura smiled at her.

"Hi, Moe," Sakura said to the young girl, smiling sweetly.

"A-are you okay, Sakura?" the little girl, Moe, asked, coming into the room quickly, jumping up on the bed. Sakura hugged Moe, ruffling her hair even more.

"I'm fine, Moe," Sakura said, holding her away from her so she could look her in the eyes. Moe smiled widely, giggling.

"Okay!" she said, sitting on the bed with an 'oof.' She then looked back at Sakura and laughed again, smiling more. Sakura smiled. Since she had been born, she was almost a parent to her more than Kyoei, their mother, was. Even their father, Rounin, was more of a parent to Moe than Kyoei. Sakura noticed with a smile that Moe had fallen asleep against her shoulder. She was smiling and the smallest tear fell daintily against her face. Maybe she knew? Sakura shook her head as she gently placed Moe's head on the pillow, pulling the covers up to her chin.

"Well, Moe," Sakura said, smiling as she wiped the girl's tear with her thumb, "have a good night's sleep, even if I can't." And with that, Sakura got out of bed and quietly dressed into a light pink mesh shirt-and-shorts mix, covering it with her old red top and maroon skirt. She looked in the mirror and sighed, playing with the short tips of her hair. She shook her head, slapping her hand on her head.

"Geez, Sakura. You're twenty, and you still look sixteen. Nobody will take you seriously, even if you are a jounin." She took out her ninja weapons and put them into her weapons' holster, sighing yet again. She went to the door and looked back at the little girl, trying not to cry. "No nightmares, okay Moe? Who knew one drunken night would bless me with you?" The door was shut carefully and quietly.

"Goodbye, mommy," Moe said tiredly as she turned over to face the window. The sun was peeking over the horizon, tainting the sky an eerie red. "Stay away from the Uchiha."

Moe's eyes widened and she threw the covers away from her body. Her face was pure shock as she began to run out of the house in a feeble attempt to tell her mother what she had just predicted. She went through the door, down the stairs, and through the kitchen, ending up in the front yard. Her dress-pajamas billowed out behind her as the wind blew leaves all around her in a circular manner. She cupped her hands against her mouth, sucking in her breath so she could tell her mother. She could see her mother jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

"Mommy! Stay away from the Uchiha!" The sky was blood red.

* * *

**Pluviophobian Night Rain: Neko Uno**

**Author Order: Neko Uno, Olly, Moi Moi Moishi, Mellon Head, La Cheep, The Aurophobian Pirate (TAP), Penny Nickel Dime (PND) **

Okay, Olly! You're turn! Have fun

—Neko Uno


End file.
